


Quarantine

by Jeniusinabottle_54



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love, Rollisi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54
Summary: “Some kid just tested positive at Jesse’s school. They’re shutting down and moving to online learning as a precaution.” When Amanda, Sonny, Jesse and Billie have to quarantine, what will it mean for their friendship?An adorable quarantine fic!
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Jesse Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quarantine fic for ya guys! My version on how Rollisi should’ve gotten together at the beginning of quarantine last year ;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything! Anything familiar belongs to Dick Wolf and SVU

Fin, Kat, Amanda and Liv ripped off their masks with a sigh of relief as they entered the precinct. Stopping at the desk, they had their temperatures checked. 

“So should we start looking through her financials and cell phone records?” Kat looked to Liv. 

Liv confirmed with a nod to her head before glancing at her phone as it beeped in her hands. She swore silently. “Okay, Kat you’re going to have to dig through the financials yourself. Fin, Rollins go back down to the hospital, there’s a commotion with Ashlee and her boyfriend.” 

Fin and Rollins groaned, not ready to face the streets of New York again, especially in the midst of a pandemic. As essential and front-line workers, the amount of cases for rape, sexual assault and domestic abuse has risen with more and more people being cooped up at home and no where to go. As Fin went to unlock the doors to the sedan, Rollins’s rang loudly in her back pocket. 

“Yes hi, speaking… Yep, shit… yep okay yeah no problem. Right now? Yeah okay.” Amanda hung up with a curse. 

“Everything alright Rollins?” Fin looked her way with concern, having caught her end of the conversation.

“Um, yeah.” Amanda put her palm up to her forehead and sighed. “Look, no. Some kid just tested positive at Jesse’s school. They’re shutting down and moving to online learning as a precaution.”

“Shit, for how long?” Fin’s brows creased, creating lines.

“Indefinitely.” 

Sensing Rollins’s tension, he continued, “Look go. Pick up Jesse and bring her back home. Stay there for the 14 days until you test negative and then come back. You can work from home and do desk duty in the mean time.” 

“What? Look no, obviously I will do that. But I won’t do it now. This case is rough, no way I’m letting you go alone to the hospital to face Ashlee and Daniel.” Rollins pressed her fingers against her temple, rubbing it lightly. This case was one of the rougher DV cases they’ve had so far, the mother, Ashlee so far gone with Stockholm Syndrome they’re not sure if she would come out the other side alive. “Uh, look let me call in a favour.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ADA Dominick ‘Sonny’ Carisi Jr pounded up the steps of Jesse’s elementary school, his long legs gracefully evading the hundreds of school kids covering the school entrance. 

“Hi, Dominick Carisi here to pick up Jesse Rollins?” Carisi puffed out, flashing his license to the office administrator. His days of working as an ADA has really put a damper on his running tolerance.  
“Ah, yes, sure please sign here.” She passed over a form and pen for him to sign, but he declined, pulling out his own. “Jesse is right –“ 

“UNCLE SONNY!” A whirlwind of blonde and purple rushed over to give her favourite uncle a cuddle. 

Carisi plopped her on his waist and chuckled. “Hey Jess, you doing okay?”

“Yeah! We get to leave school early. This is so fun.” She beamed wide, 2 sets of white teeth on show. 

Before Carisi could answer, another voice sounded. “Okay, so she’s good to go now. School is closed indefinitely so that this virus doesn’t spread. All classes will be completed online through zoom. Instructions on entering the chat rooms will be sent around to your emails. Please make sure Jesse, yourself, your wife and her sister get tested and isolate for 14 days.” 

“Oh, she’s not my-“ 

“And here are some things to run through first before the first zoom class, as that won’t be set up for a couple of days.” Carisi was interrupted and handed a file full of worksheets. He could just make out the letter writing exercises through the frosted cover. 

“Can we get ice cream on the way home?” A little voice broke his train of thought. 

Carisi smiled sadly. Having to explain that for the next 14 days, she, Amanda, Billie and himself couldn’t go anywhere was going to be difficult. “How about I make you a deal lil Miss ADA?”

Jesse’s eyes went wide and she tilted her head. 

“Instead of an ice cream shop, let’s go through the McDonald’s drive thru and get you a McFlurry. How’s that sound?” 

Jesse didn’t even need a second to think before she gave an enthusiastic “YES!” Carisi simply laughed and the duo left the school. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Amanda had assisted Fin in diffusing the situation at the hospital, went back to the precinct to inform the Captain about Jesse’s school situation, packed up and left, she was exhausted. Liv had shooed her home immediately, thanking her for the update regarding Jesse and was thinking of pulling Noah out of school too. Expecting to come home to a messy apartment, hungry children and no food in the refrigerator, she was shocked to hear laughter emanating from her living room.

Entering the apartment, she had come face to face with Sonny doing his best Paw Patrol impressions and Jesse and Billie clapping in excitement. She glanced at the kitchen and noticed plates stacked in the sink and two pots drying on the rack. Sienna was nowhere in sight. She sighed in relief and stood there for a few moments, trying to soak in what it would be like if this was her life. A partner, clean and fed kids and a home to come home to. 

She only had a few seconds before “MOMMY!!!!!!” Interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hey kiddos!” Amanda enthusiastically smiled, hugging her children tightly. “Are you okay Jess?” She brushed the hair covering her daughter’s face. 

Jesse smiled enthusiastically, “Uncle Sonny said we couldn’t go out for ice cream. But we made a deal, and went to a drive-fru instead.” Jesse nodded seriously. Deals were important between her godfather and herself. Her little 5-year-old self took pride that her Uncle Sonny treated her like a ‘grown-up’. 

“Hey ‘Manda, she’s alrigh’. No symptoms so far, but I’d get her tested tomorrow. Billie and yourself too. They’ve just had a bit o’ lunch and Billie’s had a nap for the afternoon.” Carisi spoke up, looking his old partner up and down, still beautiful despite the hair falling out of her bun, a pure exhaustion covering her face. 

Amanda opened her mouth to speak but shut it closed when Sonny continued, “The school gave Jess some homework to do and they’ve said something about Zoom Calls? For future sessions anyway. But instructions will get sent out to your emails.” Amanda smiled, he always knew what to say. She felt Jesse and Billie slip from her arms, running out the room to watch more Paw Patrol.

“Oh, I need to let Si-“ 

“Already informed Sienna, I pretty much gave her the next 14 days off because I figured Liv wouldn’t want you back in the squad room for the next 14 days either. Told her to get tested too,” Sonny added with a smile. 

They stood quietly for a minute. Amanda couldn’t comprehend the lengths that Sonny had gone today. She knew that he wasn’t exactly working in the office, mainly working from home and going in person to arraignments. He had dropped everything and gone to pick up his goddaughter, her kid, nonetheless, risking his health (and technically his life), and she knew he’s a real hypochondriac. She was eternally grateful for the role he has played in her life, even after leaving for the DA’s office, and after the talk they had when she had blown up at him in the squad room. Amanda just couldn’t understand why he, someone so pure and kind-hearted would drop everything for someone like her. Someone so broken and couldn’t give the love that he so clearly deserved. 

Carisi broke up the moment with a small clear of the throat. “So, uh, I think I should go…” He turned to pick up his briefcase when a hand stopped him.

“Carisi- Sonny. I, thank you. So much, I don’t think you understand how grateful I am for all that you’ve done today. I honestly thought I’d be coming home to hungry, crying girls who had no idea what was happening and why we are being all cooped up in here for the next 14 days. Jus- just no words can express it Dominick.” 

Sonny grinned inwardly at the use of his first name crossing her lips. His heart had nearly grown two more sizes, the words coming from her, he’d never thought he would hear. The love he had for her and her family growing more each day. When Amanda had called earlier that day, desperate to find someone to pick up Jesse from school and explained what happened, he didn’t even give a second thought that he could possibly be infected, but rather dropped everything and ran out the door. 

“I don’t think you understand what I would do for you ‘Manda,” he whispered silently, the words hanging between them with tension. This was possibly one of the first times they’d spoken so openly since his departure from SVU. He had been so busy with cases and being a brand new ADA that neither of them had spent much time together outside of work. However, he was still careful to tread the thin line between friends and something more, because he knows he can send Amanda running for the hills.  
Silence fell between them once more, Amanda not knowing what to say. It was bordering the line of awkward when Sonny cleared his throat again. “I uh- I should really leave ‘Manda. Gotta uh- get back to those case files that won’t read themselves.” He chuckled sarcastically but his joke honestly fell flat. In all honesty, he cold, empty apartment did not sound appealing for the next 14 days and not being able to see anybody, he’d likely go stir crazy. When Amanda didn’t make a move or sound, Carisi made a start to the door.

“Wait!” 

He turned around, his heart filling with hope. 

“Uh, whydontyoustaywithus.” Rollins mumbled under her breath, but Carisi heard it clearly alright. When his smile beamed brighter than any possible star, she knew that was the correct thing to say. “Yeah, I mean we have to isolate for 14 days anyways, and it’s probably better to stay isolated together than anything.”

“Riiiight, yes,” Carisi seeing right through her lie, but he didn’t mention a word. “I’d love that Amanda. Didn’t exactly wan’ ta go back to my empty apartment anyway. Thank you.” 

Amanda laughed, “Besides, I didn’t think you could stand me feeding the kids takeout for the next 14 days.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Thank you so much for the kind words, and since y’all commented, Rollisi will be happening a little later ;) Enjoy!

When Carisi woke up the next morning, it was to two small sets of eyes owlish-ly blinking at him. He blearily stood from Rollins’s pull out couch, stretching his back tall and high and hearing satisfying pops throughout his spine. 

“Uncle Sonny!” Carisi winced at Jesse loud voice. 

“Inside voice ‘member Jess?” His voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Sowwy,” Jesse looked appropriately abashed. “I’m so happy you’re here! Are we going to do something fun today? Is that why I’m not going to school?” 

Carisi was surprised that Rollins had not properly spoken to her daughters regarding the whole isolation situation. He decided to wait for their mother’s guidance before saying anything to them. Instead, a distraction was in order. “Okay kiddos, how ‘bou’ we get some breakfast?” Jesse and Billie cheered at the thought of eating more of Uncle Sonny’s cooking. “Ah, ah, ah. First, breath. C’mere.” He crooked a finger at the two and both dutifully breathed in front of his face. 

“Phew! I think some teeth brushing is in order first before pancakes!” He ushered them towards the bathroom for all three of them to get ready for the morning. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Amanda woke the next morning, it was to a surprisingly quiet atmosphere. She startled and hustled out of the room, thinking something had happened with the kids. She stopped short at the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. She had completely forgotten that she had invited Carisi to stay for the next 14 days. The breakfast that he was currently cooking is definitely a huge perk of all this. 

“More choccy chips Uncle Sonny!” Jesse declared, waving a wooden spoon in the air.

“Choc ‘hips!” Billie echoed her sister’s exclamation. 

Amanda stifled a laugh when Carisi turned around and he’d batter thrown at his face with Jesse waving the spoon around. 

“Okay, more choccy chips it is!” He enthusiastically responded, not even once caring that the batter was slowly sliding off his chin. 

Amanda’s heart swelled about five times when she silently watched Sonny lean forward and give both Billie and Jesse a kiss on the forehead as he passed them on the way to getting more ingredients. With two really non-existent fathers, Jesse and Billie needed as many father figures as possible. Sonny had really stepped up to the plate, practically treating both of them as his own. She allowed herself to wish, not for the first time, that Sonny had actually fathered them both. 

She was shaken out of her thoughts with a, “Morning ‘Manda! Jus’ in time for some chocolate chip pancakes.” 

“I helped Mama!”  
Amanda smiled at her kids and kissed both of them on the heads. “I see that lil Misses. Now pop that spoon down before you give the whole kitchen a batter makeover okay Jess?” She gently pried the spoon away from her eldest.

“Whoops, sorry Mama.” 

“It’s okay hun. But I think you gotta go brush up and get ready for the day whilst Uncle Sonny finishes cooking right?” 

“Nah, they’re done. Brushed, bed made and dressed.” Sonny chimed in, nodding. 

“You did that?” 

“O’ course. Couldn’ have ‘em smelly breaths and all coul’ I?” 

Amanda couldn’t help but wonder at how she got a friend in him. “Thanks Dominick.”

Sonny simply smiled that crooked grin of his and turned back to the pancakes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Jesse ate, Sonny and Amanda were discussing their plans for the day whilst Rollins fed Billie in her high chair. 

“So you don’t have to work?” 

Amanda shook her head. “Liv gave me a sick day off to get everything in order and also get tested and everything. You?”

Carisi shook his head. “Nah, I called in.” 

“Okay, so should we get tested together after breakfast and then get some takeout for lunch?” 

Sonny opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Jesse. “Mama, are we doing something fun today? Is that why Uncle Sonny is here and I’m not at school?” 

_Always sharp and on it,_ Amanda mused. 

She cleared her throat before she began, looking to Carisi for help. He simply shrugged and nodded to her to indicate for her to take the lead. 

“Uh, no honey. I think we should tell you something important. Can you put on your big girl pants and pay attention properly?” 

Jesse immediately plonked her kids fork on the plate, turning to her Mum and Godfather, giving them full attention. 

“Thank you honey. Now, do you remember when I told you it’s important that Uncle Sonny and I always have to wear masks when we go to work, and that you have to wear your mask on the way to school?” Jesse nodded.

“And do you remember the reason?”

“‘Coz of the conoavius?” Jesse struggled with the name. “You said that people can go to heaven because of it. So we need to be safe and wear masks.” 

“That’s right Jess!.” Carisi chimed in, complementing her. “Well, the school called your Mommy yesterday and told her that someone in your school got the virus. So, in order to keep everyone around us super safe, you can’t go to school. It also means we can’t go out either. We don’t want to give anybody this virus do we?”

Jesse shook her head. “No, we have to keep everyone safe. But you and Mommy can’t go out as well right? So we havta stay inside?”

“That’s right Jess! You’re getting it. If we do need to go anywhere, for example, to get tested for the virus later today, we havta go by car, and we are not allowed to leave the car.”

“How long do we have to stay inside for?” 

“We have to stay in here for 14 days.” Amanda responded. “Do you remember how to count that?” 

“Yeah!” Jesse proceeded to show the adults how she can go to 14, surpassing it and going to 30 instead. 

“Good work Jess! I’m so prou’ of ya!” 

“Can we play for 14 days? No school?” Jesse sounded excited at the prospect at getting to play with her Uncle Sonny for the next 14 days straight. 

Carisi laughed, “No Jesse girl. Both your momma and I havta work on our computers at home, and you have school online. Meaning you use the iPad for it. But today, yes we get to play a bit.”

“IPad? I get more iPad time momma? Really?” Amanda had to chuckle at Jesse’s wonderment in her voice. She simply ruffled her hair, deciding to leave her question for another day. “Right Jess, time to finish up breakfast. We have to go get tested for the virus.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Jesse followed by Amanda and Sonny, carrying a crying Billie, entered the apartment. Billie hadn’t stopped crying since the lady at the COVID testing drive-thru had shoved the buds up her nose.

“Okay Billie girl. C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Sonny hushed the crying toddler, carrying her to her crib. Amanda forever grateful that she had asked Carisi to stay and help her with this. Juggling two kids was hard enough already and Amanda made do everyday, however juggling both of them in the midst of a pandemic and in isolation was a whole ‘nother story. 

When a few minutes ticked by and Sonny hadn’t returned from putting Billie down, Amanda left Jesse playing a Paw Patrol memory game and went to find him. She stopped short at the closed door, hearing Sonny murmuring quietly to Billie. He was humming a strange lullaby and stopped. 

“Yeah Billie girl just close those pretty eyes of yours. That’s right. You don’t have any idea how much love I have for you and your sister. The day your momma asked me to be your godfather was the best day of my life. She did such a brilliant job raising you and Jess, and you’ll one day see what a strong, wonderful and independent woman she is.”

Carisi paused, listening to Billie gurgle. 

“Yeah Billie, she is gorgeous too. Pity she’ll never really know how I truly feel about her.” 

Outside, Amanda stifled a gasp at Sonny’s words. Instead of knocking and going, she quietly slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH THIS IS DONE! Will Amanda confront Sonny about this in the next chapter? Comment me your thoughts  Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This was definitely more Amanda-centric. So should I do a more Carisi-centric one next? Let me know :D
> 
> Genie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 3. Thank you for your continued support in reading this beautiful fic. I really appreciate the comments and kudos you have given me

When Amanda wakes the next morning, Carisi’s words continued ringing through her head. 

_Pity she’ll never know how I truly feel._

Did that mean what she thinks it meant? Or was Carisi just whispering sweet things to help Billie fall asleep? Sighing, she almost yelled frustratedly into her pillow. She felt like she was a 16 year old teenager all over again, deciding with her friends how to best get Aaron Duke’s attention. Rolling over, she checked her phone, startling when she realised the time. 

Amanda shuffled into the kitchen quickly, grabbing an apple from her fruit bowl and heading straight for her makeshift desk, logging onto her laptop. 

“Mornin’.” Carisi’s voice sounded from behind her, and she whipped around.

“Holy shit Carisi you gotta sneak up on me like that?” 

Carisi smirked, leaned over and placed a cup of coffee on her table. “Sleep well? Didn’ wanta wake you from those lil snores.” 

“You watched me sleep?” Then realising what he said, she slapped him across the shoulder. “I do not snore!” 

“Well it’s like little piglet grunts. It’s quite adorable actually.” Carisi crookedly grinned at her, and she felt her heart drop at the look. “And no, I wasn’t watching anything. I went to wake you for work realising you weren’t awake yet, and that’s what I heard. You were knocked out cold, I figured you needed the sleep more. I was plannin’ on wakin’ ya when I heard you in the kitchen.”

Amanda nodded, “You started work early?” 

“Yeah, I had some early virtual arraignments and some cases to prep for. I’ve been on zoom meetings all mornin’.” 

“Well, here’s to desk work Day 1.” She raised her coffee mug. “Thanks for the coffee Sonny.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Carisi had finished up with his last meeting for the morning, it was nearing 1pm. His stomach rumbled at realising his missing lunch. It was oddly quiet in his little desk nook that he had concocted the day before, and he popped off his earphones. Normally, Jesse and Billie would’ve come to nag him for lunch already. He realised later that he was hearing little snickers emanating from the kitchen. He followed the sound and was greeted by his three favourite girls snickering over bowls of soup. 

“Good afternoon,” He raised an eyebrow at the trio. 

“Uncle Sonny!” Jesse slid off her chair and ran to hug her godfather. “Momma said that we couldn’ come to you. So we’re having soup now!” 

“I can see that Jess,” Sonny smiled and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. He passed Billie to kiss her head too and nodded to Amanda. 

“Chicken Creamed Corn. It’s the only thing I can heat up. Don’t worry, it’s edible.” 

Sonny grinned, “Sure, thanks ‘Manda.” 

“I’ve got to head back to work in 15mins, I have a call with Liv to discuss how the next 12 days will work out.” 

Sonny nodded, understanding, “How’s desk duty treatin’ ya?” 

“Well it was unwanted desk duty, can’t exactly go anywhere. It’s fine right now, I’m sure I’m going to be driven crazy with boredom though.” Amanda rolled her eyes, she can already feel the boredom and anxiety of not being able to go out, setting in. 

Sonny hummed in response, checking the messages on his phone. “Yeah, you haven’t exactly been desk-duty oriented. I remember when you were on desk duty for both Jesse and Billie’s pregnancies. You almost tore my head off when I didn’t bring you coffee that one time.” He teased. 

_Thwack_! Amanda’s hand slapped into his shoulder. “Ha. Ha.” 

_PING_! Both Amanda and Sonny’s phone sounded at the same time. They reached forward to look at it, thinking it was work-related, when they saw their COVID test results were in. 

NEGATIVE. 

Both breathed a sigh of relief. “Safe?” Sonny clocked his head to her.

“Yeah, safe. Thank god. Okay, I’ve got head back to work.”

Sonny nodded, “Go, I can clean this up and take care of the rascals.” He heard Amanda’s laptop turn on and Liv’s voice sounded over the speaker. 

“Shit, sorry Liv, I’m going to have to find my headphones.” Amanda apologised and left, video camera still on. 

Before Sonny could react, Jesse had slid off the chair and ran in front of the camera. 

“Aunty Liv! Hello!”

Liv’s voice sounded through the speakers of Amanda’s computer. “Hi Jesse! How are you? Are you feeling okay? Are you being good for your momma?” 

Jesse nodded vigourously. “Yeah, I am! Can Noah come play soon?” 

Carisi could hear Jesse animatedly talking to her aunt about setting up a play date and decided to sit in. “Okay, Jess. Come on, let’s get backta lunch okay?” He shooed her and was about to follow her to the kitchen when a voice stopped him.

“Carisi?” 

“Oh hey Liv, how’s things?” Carisi scratched the back of his head, willing for Amanda to come rescue him. 

“Are you at Rollins’?” 

“Erm, yeah, I-uh.” He was saved from having to answer when Rollins ran back into the room. “Sorry, forgot where I left it.” 

Carisi quickly excused himself and headed back to the kitchen to entertain the other two. “Uncle Sonny!” Jesse’s voice carried through.

“I’m coming Jess!” 

Jesse definitely had him wrapped around her little finger. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny had finished work long before Amanda had, and he currently sat at the coffee table playing Paw Patrol Monopoly with the girls. 

“6!” Jesse counted 6 spaces with her counter and landed on Chase. “Yay, I wanna have Chase!” 

Carisi laughed, handing over the Chase card that he had purchased to his 5 year old goddaughter who clearly didn’t understand how to play the game. “Alright, Jess is Billie goin’ ta have a go?”

Jesse nodded and handed the dice into Billie’s small hand, who simply dropped them on the floor. 

“Uncle Sonny?” 

“Hmm?” Sonny hummed, bending over to pick up the dice. 

“Are you my new daddy?” 

Sonny fumbled with the dice dropping them again. “What?” 

“Are you my new daddy?”

Sonny sighed and sat back down on the couch, grabbing hold of Jesse and placing her delicately on his lap. “How come you are asking that question?” 

“Gracie’s mama had a friend stay over, and now she’s her new daddy, and Daniel’s got two mama’s and two daddies. Because you’re staying here, are you my daddy now.” 

Sonny laughed at her little girl reasoning. He kissed the back of her head before continuing, “Oh honey, it doesn’t work like that. Gracie and Daniel’s situation is sligh’ly differen’. Both their mama and daddies love each other a lot, that they got married.” 

“Don’ you love Mama?”Jesse turned, eyes wide and imploring.

Sonny stopped short. Glancing around, he noticed Amanda was on her final zoom call of the day. “Oh, of course I do Jess girl. I love all three of you.” 

“Do you not want to be my daddy?” Jesse’s lower lip started to tremble at the thought.

Sonny immediately allayed her concerns with another cuddle and kiss to her forehead. “Don’t ever think that okay? I would _love_ to be your daddy, but it’s not just me, we have to speak to your mama about that. But for now, I am _your_ special Uncle Sonny okay? I’m always going to be here for you, I will always be here if you want to play Monopoly or CandyLand. And I’m always going to be here to beat up anybody who breaks your heart. I will never leave you.” 

Jesse giggled, cuddling closer to him. “You’re so silly Uncle Sonny. I love you.”

“I love you too Jess.” 

Unbeknownst to him, Amanda had finished her zoom call and eavesdropping on the entire conversation between her eldest and her… what? Friend? Colleague? Partner? Something more? Her eyes were completely filled with tears that were slowly streaming down her face at how Sonny had appeased and assured her daughter. She had just gotten off her last zoom call with Fin, who also teased her about Sonny staying over. She had defended herself constantly against the teasing, adamantly stating that he was simply here to help her with the girls. Seems like the whole squad knows about their current situation. 

_It also seemed that she had been kidding herself with the ‘helping-platonic crap hole’ that she had dug herself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. Please leave any comments and kudos below  Appreciating all the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4  Once more thank you for all your beautiful support and wanting to read this!

This time, when Carisi wakes the next day, he was met by child-like laughter. 

“Not like that Momma!” Jesse squealed, pointing at her mom making a silly face.

“Then what’s Chase like if he was going to save Skye?” Amanda was knee deep in conversation about Paw Patrol with her eldest. 

“Mornin’,” Sonny shuffled into the kitchen, his tee sinfully riding up, exposing his taut abdomen, as he stretched. He was 100% still half asleep when he leaned down to kiss Jesse, Billie _and Amanda_ on the tops of their head. Not remotely realising what he had done, he shuffled off to the bathroom, intending on getting his morning routine started.

Amanda stood in the kitchen, frozen to the core after Sonny’s actions. Jesse appeared to smile mischievously at her. 

“Mama?”

Amanda was shaken out of her reverie by her daughter’s voice. “Yes baby.”

“Do you love Uncle Sonny too?” 

Amanda’s answer was her hacking up the coffee that she had just drunk. Elsewhere in the home, Sonny Carisi had just banged his head on the bathroom cabinet after realising his morning actions.

“Shit.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mama, I don’t get this! It’s too hard.” Jesse dramatically exclaimed, furrowing her brows like her mother in an attempt to understand the specifics of online school. Today was the first day, and she sat next to her mother, iPad turned on to the zoom class and her teacher had just given them 5 minutes of silent lettering practice. 

“Okay hun,” Amanda was distracted. Despite being on desk duty, she still had a full case load of work. Since she was also the only detective on her squad stuck at home, both Kat and Fin had to take the reins on any field work, leaving her to sort through the mess of their latest victim’s financial records. 

Carisi, who had been oddly quiet the whole morning, mostly in part due to his _slip up_ today, wandered into the working space that Jesse and Amanda had created. 

“C’mere Jess, let’s see what’s super hard.” He squatted next to his goddaughter, fully intending on helping her with the work. 

“No Carisi, you don’t have to do that.” Amanda half-protested, thinking that the help that Sonny provided would be a great assistance on her sanity today. 

“But I want to ‘Manda, let me do this okay?” Sonny countered, his piercing blue eyes holding her own. 

She finally relented with a sigh. “Okay, just… Uh, thank you Dominick.” He simply squeezed her shoulder and helped Jesse down from the chair she was sitting on.

“C’mon Jess, let’s go to my area and let’s do some work ‘Kay?” 

The enthusiastic nod and agreement which followed his statement gave Amanda the comfort she needed that she was doing the right thing.

“Alrigh’ like this, we go over the hill, down the hill and under the bridge.” Sonny was helping Jesse write out her ‘s’, and with two ‘s’ in her name, she was having great difficulties. 

“Like this?” Jess exclaimed, proudly showing off her work.

Sonny looked over at her work and noticed the s had been drawn backwards. “Almost Jess, we want to go backwards over the hill first okay?” 

Jesse nodded seriously, and tried again, this time achieving a perfect letter. Sonny cheered, “Yes Jesse! Just like that, good job hun.” He ruffled her hair affectionately.

“Now you just got to do it ten more times, and we’ll move on okay?” Sonny moved over to his computer and started to work whilst he watched his goddaughter finish off her letters. 

Amanda had come over to investigate the source of the cheering and her heart melted when she came upon the scene. Both Jesse and Sonny were sprawled across the floor, her schoolwork opened in front of her to the letter S (a letter that Amanda knew she had quite a lot of trouble with), and both their heads pressed together in concentration. She watched as Sonny stood up to ruffle Jesse’s hair and went back to his own work, occasionally glancing at the little girl to make sure she didn’t need help. For the second time that week, Amanda wished that Sonny was truly her little girl’s father, because Jesse really needed that guidance in her life. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time school had been packed away, and both Amanda and Sonny had finished for the day, there were two extremely tired and exhausted little girls. Sonny had made dinner, of course, and the four sat together, like a little family, eating the delicious meal he had cooked. Billie was almost fast asleep on her high chair, not paying attention to anything. 

“I’m tired Momma, being 5 is hard work.” Jesse’s little voice piped up, her eyes almost fluttering to a permanent close. 

“Oh yes, it’s very hard being 5! You have to practice your letters and take nap time.” Sonny cheekily responded to, the sarcasm lost on the little girl.

“Uh huh! I don’t think I want to be 6.” 

“Jess girl, I don’t think that’s how it works hun.” Amanda leaned across Billie to brush some hair that was falling in front of Jesse’s face. “But c‘mon, you get that all finished and ready for bed okay?” 

Jesse couldn’t do anything but nod, too sleepy to argue for a later bedtime tonight. When the dishes were clear and two sleepy girls were in bed, with only half a story, Rollins and Carisi quietly stepped back out into the living room. Amanda looked around, not liking the messy area that it has once become. Carisi stepped away to take a shower, leaving Amanda to figure out a way to create a comfortable living space. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny stepped out of his shower and into a completely disaster zone. 

“‘Manda? What…?” Amanda was huffing as she attempted to push her heavy coffee table, and she looked up at the noise. 

“Hey,” She turned beet red, “I’m just trying to create a more comfortable living space for you, especially since you’re staying here for the next 10 days.” 

“An’ that involved you redecoratin’?” Sonny smirked.

“Well, excuse me for trying to be more helpful to you!” Amanda haughtily replied, rolling her eyes. 

Sonny’s smirk softened into a shy smile. “Did you want me to go ‘Manda? Because I would if you did.” 

Amanda whirled back, “Wha? No! No, of course not, um. I just wanted something that you would fit in more comfortably. Y’know if this damn thing would move!” She kicked the coffee table with a huff, stubbing her toe in the process. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” Amanda swearing beneath her breath. “I- I just know that you like clean working and living spaces, and you being here is doing a huge solid to me, the girls and my sanity. I just don’t want being uncomfortable.”

“Hey, hey, I’m here right? I would rather be here than anyone else. I should be the one thankin’ you for invitin’ me into your home. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Sonny knelt beside Amanda. “Now let me look at this toe of yours.”

Amanda pulled her foot away and bit her lip, looking down. “Could you help me with moving the table first?”

Sonny laughed and rolled up hothead sleeves of his Henley, dutifully following Amanda’s instructions as to where the coffee table would go. He huffed as he rearranged the furniture, the coffee table proving a little more heavier than expected. Amanda sat on the couch watching his bulging forearm muscles contract and relax. It. Was a huge secret that she had always found his forearm muscles particularly attractive, especially when rolled to his elbows. For now, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him, something Sonny didn’t miss. He smirked to himself and continued working. When he finally finished, he knelt back beside Amanda.

“Now, can I have a look at that toe?”

Amanda hissed as she embarrassingly pulled off her sock to a reddish big toe, an indication of the inflammatory process starting. 

“That might bruise tomorrow ‘Manda. Wait.” Sonny walked off, reappearing two minutes later with an ice pack and towel. He wrapped the pack in the towel and gingerly held the ice pack to her toe. Ananda had been closely monitoring his actions, heart pounding at her chest at his tender and loving actions. They both looked at each other at the same time, Amanda turning red at the close proximity to her ex-partner. She could practically feel his minty breath on her face after his shower. 

“Uh, so about this mornin’,” Sonny started, not really knowing what to say.

Amanda smiled tiredly, “It’s fine. Nothing really to talk about. You were out of it, I get it. It’s forgotten.” She waved him off and grabbing the ice pack from his hands, limped away, before he could open his mouth to protest any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting! Getting bit more Rollisi action in this chapter  Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Genie

**Author's Note:**

> DONE!! So a little Ch1 for you. It’s a little longer than I expected, but I’m sort of starting it off with a good backstory. Ideally, I’m thinking of doing a 14 chapter long (one for each day). So here’s a good time to vote, do you guys want Rollisi to get together at the beginning, middle or end of the fic?
> 
> Please comment your vote and kudos 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Genie


End file.
